1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for feeding wildlife. More particularly, it concerns a feeder housing and a bracket for mounting the housing to a support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
When operating and maintaining wildlife feeders, it is helpful to be able to remove the feeder from its mounting structure. This is because continuous exposure to an outdoor environment results in the need for frequent maintenance. Also, the feeder should to be cleaned frequently and the supply of food will need to be replenished on a regular basis.
To accomplish each of the above activities, it is most convenient to remove the feeder entirely from its mount. This convenience has been noted in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,061 discloses a bird feeder having removable multiple food bins arranged beneath a roof. Each bin rests up on a center hub and cantilevers outwardly against a roof flange. For removal, the bin is lifted and its bottom is tilted outwardly. In this way, the roof flange is cleared and the bin can be removed.
A problem with the above system is that the bins are not securely held in place. They are not able to withstand rough treatment from an animal or the environment. Moreover, if one bin is dislodged, lateral support for the others becomes weak. This de-stabilizes the assembly making it easier for the remaining bins to become loose and fall away.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,992,845 and 5,070,969 are improvements over the above feeder whereby feeders are removable from a secured mounting structure. In both patents, however, the entire feeder assembly is being removed, including the feeder cover. This is an unnecessary and cumbersome procedure. It especially hinders cleaning and repair work for feeders that include means for limiting the degree of rotation of a lid.
Furthermore, the flange and open slot feeder connection disclosed in both of the aforementioned patents have no upward vertical restraint. As such, the entire feeders are vulnerable to unwanted dislodgementxe2x80x94especially in the case of animal feeders. Simply elevating the feeder via an animal""s muzzle will result in disengagement of the feeder from the above open-slot mounting structure and spill the feeder""s food supply. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,863 and 5,546,894 are illustrative of a feeder""s food supply being accessed by the uplifting action of an animal""s muzzle.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned prior art disadvantages by providing a wildlife feeder having a secure but releasable connection to a stationary support structure. The feeder includes a roof that is combined with the feeder mounting bracketxe2x80x94not the feeder housing. This arrangement enables a user to remove and access the feeder housing independent of the roof. All the prior art constraints relating to repairing, cleaning and refilling the housing with animal food are thereby avoided.
The overall assembly of the invention comprises a food supply housing having a base with upstanding walls defining an open top. The housing is releasably connected to a bracket which is secured to a support structure. A roof, which overlies the open top, is rotatably attached to the bracket. Housing and bracket connector means combine to provide easy disengagement of the housing from the roof/bracket combination.